Thoric Aeyliros
A devote follower of the Silver Flame, Thoric Aeyliros is the current High Cardinal of the Silver Flame. Known for his use of Eldritch energy in combination with his divine connection, he is a formiddable foe or a staunch ally. Early Life Thoric was born in the Thranian city of Olath shortly after his family fled the ruined city of Shadukar, their ancestral home. His family would spend the early years of his life on the road, eventually settling in the city of Sigilstar. Most of Thoric's childhood was spent sheltered from the war, his family living as refugees protected by the church. He spent most of his time helping the local clerics with whatever they needed, in return they taught him how to read, and write. It was then that he discovered his love for knowledge. The clerics would allow him to use their libraries, and he was grasping concepts far easier than anyone had anticipated. By the time he was a teenager he had begun to signs of potential as a cleric. So when a cardinal from flamekeep was visiting the city, his teachers asked for an audience. Cardinal Corus met with the boy, who had just started down the path of a cloistered cleric. They talked many times that first week, on subjects ranging from Faith, to the local flora and fauna, eventually talking about the war. The boy had been sheltered all of his life, but wanted to help his people in any way he could. The Cardinal saw untapped potential in Thoric, and so when the cardinal returned to Flamekeep, he did not go alone. Living at Flamekeep Life as a cleric of the Silver Flame was quite the adjustment for Thoric, who had only ever known the life of a commoner. Living in the eastern quarter of the city, Thoric woke up each morning to a view of Scions Sound. On a clear day he could see in the distance the ruins of Shadukar. He would say a prayer for all the lost souls in that place, remembering all too well the stories of how great a city it once was. Each day Thoric would walk into the city, or catch a ride with one of his merchant neighbours. Before dawn had even begun to break he would be headed up the great path to the Cathedral, to begin his duties for the day. Each day thoric would wait for the sun to rise before entering the Cathedral, enjoying the beauty of the sun rising. Being trained by a member of the Council of Cardinals, Thoric's duties were extensive. Each day thoric would have a project to work on, some lasted mere hours, others lasted weeks. Cardinal Corus was responsible for the cataloguing and identifying of unknown artifacts, as well as being the historian of the church. Thoric was one of three researchers who worked for him, the others being Javi Irvallo, and Norah Ghastor. The cardinal would train Thoric directly in the ways of the faith, when he had the time to spare. Each day thoric would attend mass at sunrise, and stay in the vast libraries of flamekeep well into the night. He was at home with those books, reading stories of heroes and magics. Many nights he would stay the entire night, and the next day would have to work without sleep. It was on these nights that he forged friendships with the Captain Malik Otherro and Lycia Corus, the cardinal's daughter. Thoric was a researcher for Cadinal Corus for over 5 years and he would have happily lived his entire life doing so, but life is rarely so simple. The Worst Day of his Life -- More to come --